


A Different Kind Of Party

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah has his own kind of party in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind Of Party

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Different Kind Of Party  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Elijah Mikaelson/Elena Gilbert  
>  **Rating:** PG-15  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Elijah has his own kind of party in mind.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word party on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

“Elijah!” She slapped his hands away as he tried to undo her dress. “What about the party?”

In one fluid movement their clothes were gone and she found herself lying on the couch.

“I have something much more pleasurable in mind.” His breath whispered against her lips. “I want you.” His tongued darted out and traced her full bottom lip before he sucked it into his mouth. 

A soft moan escaped her. As he bit down gently on her lip she arched into his arms.

“Elena.” Her name was ripped from him as he slipped inside of her welcoming heat.


End file.
